007: The World Is Not Enough
The World Is Not Enough is a first-person shooter video game based on the James Bond film The World Is Not Enough. The game was published by Electronic Arts and released for the Nintendo 64 and Sony PlayStation in 2000 and for the Game Boy Color in 2001. The Nintendo 64 version was developed by Eurocom and the PlayStation version was developed by Black Ops Entertainment, who had previously developed Tomorrow Never Dies (video game). Eurocom would later go on in 2002 to develop 007: Nightfire. Versions of The World Is Not Enough for the PC and the PlayStation 2 were planned for release in 2000, but were later cancelled. This game marks the fifth appearance of Pierce Brosnan's James Bond, though like the Tomorrow Never Dies video game version, the game included his likeness but not his voice. Coming off the failure of the Tomorrow Never Dies video game, it was decided that The World Is Not Enough game would go back to its roots as a first-person shooter. In the Nintendo 64 version, it would also see the reintroduction of the multiplayer portion of the game that gave GoldenEye 007 such a lasting appeal. Features The Nintendo 64 version supports the Rumble Pak controller accessory, as well as the Expansion Pak, with which the resolution of the game's graphics is enhanced. The game also requires the use of the N64 Controller Pak if the player wishes to save his or her single player progress. The World is Not Enough features 14 single-player levels, as well as multiplayer mode with 4-player support and AI bots. Like GoldenEye 007, there are three difficulty levels: Agent, Secret Agent, and 00 Agent, with 00 Agent being the hardest. The PlayStation version features 11 single-player levels with two levels of difficulty. However, it does not have a multiplayer mode. Missions The game closely follows the storyline of the movie, with some minor differences. In addition, with a GameShark, N64 players can unlock two additional levels: one dubbed "Crate Yard" and the other "Subterranea." Crate Yard appears to be an early test level, and Subterranea is likely a mission once intended to appear between "Fallen Angel" and "A Sinking Feeling." The PlayStation version has only 11 missions: "Thames Chase, "Underground Uprising, "Midnight Departure" and "A Sinking Feeling" were not present, and "City of Walkways" was only one mission. Between "Cold Reception" and "Night Watch" there was a mission called "Russian Roulette", in which the player must play a game of Blackjack to get information about Renard from Zukovsky. Cast Characters from the orginal films appear in each mission based on the original actors who played them. Weapons As with GoldenEye 007, the in-game weapons are based on actual weapons, but with the names changed. For example, Bond's sidearm, called "Wolfram P2K" in-game, is based on the Walther P99. This was the first 1st-person James Bond game wherein the player could switch the 'mode' in which a weapon operated, such as mounting or removing a silencer or switching from single-shot to full auto. Category:Videogames Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Games based on a movie or TV show Category:Die Hard scenario films set during Winter time Category:Films and Shows with Russian-European villains Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Techno thrillers Category:James Bond franchise